The Broken Apparatus
by 3.volution
Summary: An adventurous tale of a young boy that seeks a spot in the Subspace Army. Little does he know that for him to get in the army, he's going to have to take down a powerful antagonist. 1/6/2010: Chapter 1: Introductory// FIRST FANFICTION I EVER MADE.


Great Fox, the large mother ship that was guided by the slick pilot, Fox McCloud, flew through the sky. Fox was totally silent, mostly because he was concentrated on his destination; the Halberd, which was also another ship. The pilot of Halberd was Metaknight, a silent (much like fox) and swift moving swordsman that patrolled the land to prevent evil. Fox sighed; he was getting bored. Suddenly and it seemed without any hesitation, a large muscular foot stomped on the windshield of the ship. The glass instantly broke away and Fox flipped backwards, dodging the pieces that flew at him. He readied his gun at the broken windshield.

"Looks like I've got some unexpected visitors…," Fox muttered under his breath. "Falco, something's happening here at Great Fox, I'm going to need some backup," he said through intercom. A footstep sounded behind him and Fox instantly turned around. He fired his gun. The laser shot through the air and it was interrupted by a swipe of claws. Sparks danced around as the large creature with the claws laughed. The creature was Bowser, a feared and powerful monster that only lived for evil.

"What the hell do you want?" Fox yelled at Bowser.

Bowser just grinned through his sharp teeth and gave a glance passed his enemy. Fox turned around but before he could react, a hand clutched him around the neck and held him up.

"Hello Fox," the man said, gripping his fingers tightly around Fox's neck. It was Ganondorf, another powerful and evil figure.

"What… do you want?" Fox said through his clenched teeth. He had both his hands pulling against Ganondorf's hand, attempting to break free.

"I want your ship," Ganondorf bluntly responded.

"Well, you can't have it," Fox quickly activated his Reflector, electrocuting Ganondorf and knocking him off his feet.

Fox immediately used his _Fox Illusion_, which sent him dashing invisibly towards Bowser and hitting him. Bowser was sent into the air and landed on his back with a loud grunt. Fox quickly darted for the exit and took a glance over his shoulder. Ganondorf was after him and was oddly catching up, despite his big appearance. Bowser, however, just stood there.

Fox quickly stopped once he arrived outside. He looked around anxiously. "Where the hell am I supposed to go? It's too high to jump down!" He leaped into the air and climbed atop the ship. From there, he spoke through the intercom again. "Hey Falco, where are you?! Falco!" Fox turned around once he heard footsteps. It was Ganondorf.

"Fox," Ganondorf spoke grimly. "I'm not going to stop going after you until you are off this ship."

"Fine," Fox started. "The same goes for you."

"Let's just get this over with quick, then."

Fox nodded with a smirk on his face. He quickly used his illusion move, but Ganondorf swiftly dodged it. With perfect timing, Ganondorf quickly grabbed onto Fox and through him down onto the surface of the ship. Fox was given no time to react as Ganondorf followed through with his grab and used a powerful stomp that knocked Fox away from him.

Fox rolled on the ship's armor and stopped. He slowly got up. "God, he's damn powerful…" Fox ran forward, leaped into the air and prepared to give a huge kick to his opponent. Ganondorf skillfully parried the attack, and shot his fist forward. Fox swiftly dodged the strike, letting himself slide behind Ganondorf. He then jumped into the air, delivering a spinning heel kick. Ganondorf cried out in pain and took a few steps back. Fox powered himself up, and flames began to rise around him. He shot himself towards Ganondorf, fire erupting behind him.

Ganondorf dodged it, jumping above Fox. He delivered a double-footed stomp and Fox was immediately knocked onto the ground.

"Damn it…," Fox began, but was interrupted by Ganondorf dragging him across the ship. He took him to the highest point in the ship and held Fox up by his neck.

Fox slowly lowered his hand down towards his Reflector but then scream in pain as a dark, purple aura showered around him like flames. "Don't even think about it," Ganondorf sneered. "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's time to kick the loser out."

"What are you trying to pull off?" Fox questioned, struggling to break free.

"A lot of things," Ganondorf answered and pulled his fist back. Fox knew he was going to attack when he saw the purple aura surrounding Ganondorf's fist. He just held his breath and prayed to survive… and prayed Falco would come and save him. Where the hell was Falco anyway?

"Warlock Pu…! " Ganondorf let go of Fox and stumbled off his feet when he was shot by a powerful laser.

Falco came diving off the side of his ship, letting it fly away. He landed onto his feet beside Fox, helping his companion up. "Looks like I came just in time."

"You could have come earlier," Fox growled.

"Yes, I could've," Falco said while nodding. "But I figured you could've handled yourself."

Fox grunted. "Huh?" he and Falco said, and watched as Bowser jumped through the air behind them and landed beside Ganondorf.

"I told you I can handle this," Ganondorf yelled at Bowser.

"I'm sorry, boss," Bowser said with his extremely low and growling voice. "I just wanted to get in on the fun!"

"I don't need any help though," Ganondorf began. "I told you to just watch where we were heading to."

"Ganondorf," Bowser said. "The ship's on autopilot! It's headed straight for Halberd, like you said."

"You idiot," Ganondorf mumbled angrily.

Fox and Falco gave each other a glance. "We should probably get going now," Fox said aloud.

"No! Don't let them get away," Ganondorf said and darted after the two.

Falco pressed a button on his headset. He and Fox leaped into the air and then with a flash, were carried away by Falco's ship. Ganondorf stood helplessly on Great Fox while Bowser just stood watching.

"Where do you think they're going?" A clueless Bowser asked.

Ganondorf sighed heavily. "They're going to alert the guys on the Halberd."

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Bowser questioned.

"We'll just have to take them all out."

"So Fox," Falco began. "What the hell happened?"

"These guys just ended up on my ship," Fox answered.

"How?"

"You know," Fox said. "I honestly don't know."

The Sky Claw gracefully danced through the air, and sped through the clouds.


End file.
